


The First Heist

by Remmi81080



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Urban Magic Yogs - Fandom, Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Urban Magic Yogs, knife, umy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remmi81080/pseuds/Remmi81080
Summary: The Garbage Court have been down on their luck for a long time now. The places they were staying had been getting more and more cramped and the food worse and worse. Not to mention them picking up a new member in the gargoyle Ross has meant that what little space they had felt even more tight.That was all about to change.





	The First Heist

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt over on my tumblr (theheckisayogscast.tumblr.com) Im so sorry this took so long anon.  
If you see anthing i havent tagged please let me know

The Garbage Court have been down on their luck for a long time now. The places they were staying had been getting more and more cramped and the food worse and worse. Not to mention them picking up a new member in the gargoyle Ross has meant that what little space they had felt even more tight.

That was all about to change.

Smith had come up with the idea originally as a joke, but upon a visit to the museum Smith had suggested, Trott realised how much of the items there had enchantments and powerful magics.

“Are you sure about this?” Ross whispered to Trott.  
“It's fine sunshine, just stick to the plan,” the selkie whispered back. Ross looked around nervously at the visible guards. Trott pointed to one who winked back, “That's Smith, over there. We have this place locked down.”

Ross took a breath and tried to calm his nerves as Trott handed him a ring. It was silver and made just as intricate as all of the other centuries old jewellery in this museum. He put it on his finger and let the magic fall over him. It felt like being under water and he could only see ten feet in front of him, anything beyond that point was blurred heavily. His eyes lazily drifted over to Trott who waved him a goodbye before falling backwards into the fountain and disappearing.

________

Minutes passed like hours. Time was distorted and blurred around Ross. His body was getting heavier with the force of Trotts magic. The world seemed to pass him by as he wandered aimlessly around the now darkened museum.

His eyes caught sight of a clock and he realised he was late for meeting the other twos so he forced himself to walk towards the main lobby where he had left Trott.

The museum was somehow more beautiful at night. The high ceilings and intricate architecture easier to see and appreciate without humans around, even despite the magic that obscured his vision. As he walked into the lobby he took off the ring and everything snapped back into focus. It was like taking a sudden breath of cold air and, for a moment, he was stunned by it.

Trott waved him over while he was carefully folding his strange cloak by the edge of the fountain. Smith was also there, just watching in a uniform stolen from one of the guards that worked there. “You're late,” Trott said as Ross approached. “You were supposed to be here an hour ago, we've already cleared out some of the humans who work here”.

“Don't be like that sunshine,” Smith spoke, grinning, “Your magic is fucking weird.”

Trott simply rolled his eyes and gently put his cloak into his messenger bag and told them both to follow him. While walking, Ross took the time to think. He knew the two were both like the Fey beings his mother has warned him about, but he wasn't quite sure on specifics. When he had first met them, he assumed they were both the same kind of Fey because of the way they spoke with each other. He later realised that they were different because of they way they interacted with the world around them. But to be as comfortable with each other as they are, they must have known each other for a very long time.

____

Smith didn't know what they were looking for. He didn't need to.

He was only there for one reason. Trott asked him to be.

The museum was pretty big, it was definitely one of the biggest buildings he had been in, and he got turned around very quickly. Luckily Trott was very good with directions, and they were making their way towards whatever it is Trott wanted to get.

They walked into a room covered in class cases when Trott finally stopped to look around. He pointed to a case on the far side of the room, “over there,” he whispered to the two behind him. Smith slowly walked over to it, taking the lead from Trott. He has never been as good as Trott when it came to traditional magic. He knew his own, even if he only ever used it sparingly, but for the moment, this wasn't a matter of magic, this was a matter of human security.

Smith has spent a lot of time talking to, and just generally being around humans. Because of this, he had gotten very familiar with picking locks and disarming various different security systems. As he worked his way across the room, he looked out for anything that could alert the police, they could do without the extra hassle.

The case in question was full of intricate gold and silver jewellry. Rubys, sapphires, emeralds and diamonds all embedded in necklaces, rings and crowns. Engravings of patterns and runes across them all. For a moment, Smith looked closer at them, and his peripheral vision went gray while many of the different items light up with technicolour lights. Blues, purples, greens and whites filled his vision and hummed with the gentle energy of magical objects. He felt the power rush over him just for a second before the glowing faded and his vision went back to normal.

The case was easy to get open, but the case wasn't the problem, it was the magic barrier put there to protect the jewellry from fae like them. He stepped aside, his job done for now, and watched Trott closely.

Trott is a brilliant mage, most people who knew of their court have heard tales of their high lord and his skill. Smith always loved to watch him work, ever since they first met. His eyes looked intently at the barrier as his hands weaved around invisible strings. 

A few minutes went by where nothing happened before Trotts face lit up and the barrier around the jewelry became visible for a moment before flashing out of existence. “Ross bring the bag over here,” Trott whispered over his shoulder. He started picking up all the jewelry and gently putting it all into a black bag Ross was carrying. This whole thing was going too slow for Smith, as most things did.

Too long a time went by before they were finally ready to go. 

____

“You shouldn't be here,” a voice spoke out as they rounded the final corner before their exit. Standing in front of the exit was what looked to be an old man. He was holding a scythe and his smile held just a few too many teeth to be human.

“Were just passing through, we don't want trouble,” Trott spoke, putting his hand forward while taking a step toward the being. 

“Don't want trouble?” His voice was hoarse and quiet, “You came here and stole from this place. You meant trouble from the moment you came inside.” His scythe moved from his side and he sank into a fight ready stance, his fingers turning into vicious looking claws. Seeing this, Trott moved behind Smith and Ross as they moved towards the creature, and tightened his leather bracelet, casting a protection spell on all three of them.

The creature must have took this as an act of aggression because he ran straight at Trott. Smith saw his path and moved to stand between them. The creature collided with Smith and tried to swing at him with his scythe. Smith dodged and formed some claws of his own as his body became more animalistic. Ross ran at the creature with the knife that Trott had given him when they first met. They both got a hit in on the creature and he yelled with aggression and swung at both of them, hitting Smith, but he was unaffected, the adrenaline of the fight taking over. Trott grabbed some ashes from his coat pockets and lit them with a basic spell. He spoke some words in his native tongue and scattered them onto the floor. 

The effect was almost immediate. The creatures movements became slower and more predictable and all the water seemed to drain from his body. His eyes went wide and in desperation he went for another swing, but it went wide. Ross grabbed him and held him still as Smith made a final blow to him and his body turned to dust.

“Smith you okay, sunshine?” Trott said, rushing over to him, his human form returning.

“I'm fine, don't worry,” he replied with a smile. Trott took some herbs from a different pocket and placed them across the wound, saying some basic words of healing, and watched as his skin started to heal.  
“We need to go before anyone else turns up,” Trott started running to the door and the other two followed closely behind. 

Bursting through the door, they went straight toward the car they had waiting. Trott and Ross both got in the back and Smith slid across the hood of the car and jumped into the driver's seat. 

Smith started the car and sped off, just as sirens started to echo through the city. Trott looked over to Ross, who was breathing heavily and very obviously beginning to panic. He got Ross’ attention by grabbing his hand and smiling at him, whispering gentle words in the fae language and letting his magic pulse around him. Ross visibly calmed down from this, under the effect of Trotts spell.

“Smith mate, i think we need a distraction. To lose the humans and all,” 

“Alright then, take the wheel mate,” Smith sighed.

Before Trott could react, Smith jumped from the car, leaving Trott to quickly climb into the front and take control of the vehicle.

____

Smith rushed directly to the nearest petrol station he knew of. Distractions were fun, he could do this any time of day.

The petrol station was small and a little run down, which was perfect for what he needed. He started taking out the pumps and pouring petrol all over the floor. The clerk in the store saw this and panicked thoroughly. He ran straight out the door yelling, “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! IF YOU KEEP DOING THAT I’LL HAVE TO CALL THE POLICE!”

Smith paused for a second. Then he waved while continuing his business, not at all threatened by the human, who only panics more.

“You might want to move back, mate,” Smith says to the man who was now on the phone, probably calling the police. He looked over and his eyes somehow widened even more, before starting to run away from the station.

Smith sauntered away, humming a tune to himself. He turned back for just a second, and flicked his hand in the direction of the petrol station.

BOOM

____

Trott and Ross managed to get back to their little flat at the edge of the city without being followed. Ross was worried for Smith more than anything. Trott seemed to be fine, he was going through all the things they got and writing stuff onto paper and sorting everything. Ross wasn't entirely sure what he was doing and he was way too worried to ask.

BOOM

Ross almost jumped out of his skin at the noise thundered through the city. Trott paused for a second, said a few words ross didn't understand, and went right back to his work. Ross wanted to yell at him, ask why he wasn't worried for the man he seemed so close with. Hed only known Smith for a short time, but he felt they were close already. His mix of emotions stunned him in the moment and all he could do was sit and wait.

____

The Garbage Court stole a lot from many different people in the time they were around. They learned to work together, and as time went by, they learned how to keep each other safe.

“So what did we get then!” Smith said, gleefully, as he burst through the door. Ross let the tension leave his body and Trotts mind calmed to a gentle whisper. 

This was the first time they worked together.

It was far from the last.


End file.
